


home is where you are

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It occurs to Enjolras, somewhere around half past one in the middle of the night, that he and Grantaire are living together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is where you are

It's roughly half past one in the middle of the night when Enjolras glances at the clock and swears loudly in the quiet library. There aren't very many people around, but Combeferre and Courfeyrac both look up from their work in surprise.

"I need to go home," Enjolras says, hurriedly gathering his things together and throwing them into his bag. "Grantaire is probably waiting for me, I told him I'd be back around midnight. He must be getting impatient by now—oh, I hope he hasn't fallen asleep."

"Or he could have gone back to his and Feuilly's apartment," Courfeyrac suggests. "It _is_ late."

"No." Enjolras dismisses that without a second thought. "He wouldn't."

Combeferre smiles widely at him and that gives Enjolras pause.

"What?"

"Nothing much," Combeferre replies. "I'm just amused by the fact that you're rushing home to your boyfriend. It's sweet."

"I just really love the fact that you're _rushing home_ to Grantaire and he doesn't even live with you," Courfeyrac adds. "Except I guess he kind of does, right?"

Enjolras eyes go wide. "… _Oh_."

Combeferre laughs softly. "This is not the time and place for an epiphany, Enjolras. Go home."

"Right." Enjolras slings his bag over his shoulder. "…Right. See you tomorrow."

His friends wave at him and Enjolras manages to walk calmly all the way out of the library before he breaks into a run, all the way to his apartment. He focuses on putting one foot down after the other, so he doesn't have the time to think about anything else. He's relieved to see that Grantaire's motorbike is still parked in his regular spot, but then he's thinking about how Grantaire has a _regular spot_ to park his bike and of course he does because he's always here, he's even friends with the giant of a man who lives on the first floor with grey hair and tattoos covering his arms. Enjolras is fairly sure they're drinking buddies by this point. 

The thing is, Grantaire is everywhere in Enjolras' life by this point and it's _amazing_. Enjolras loves it, loves Grantaire, and he's glad that this, at least, is an epiphany he's had quite a while ago, because there are only so many life-changing realisations he can have in the one night.

When he opens the door, he finds Grantaire lying on the couch, watching a movie on their television. He turns around, smiling at Enjolras. "Hey, you. How come you're so out of breath?"

"Hey. I kind of ran all the way here from the library." Enjolras shuts the door behind him with a smile. His bag and shoes come off at the door and he walks over to the couch. "Sorry I'm late."

"Seriously? You didn't have to do that. It's fine. Come here," Grantaire sits up, making space for Enjolras to sit down beside him. "Welcome home."

Enjolras smiles, kissing Grantaire. "It's good to be home. With you."

Grantaire's smile grows wider and he pulls Enjolras into his arms. "Did you get all your work done?"

"I did, and then I did even more work than I originally planned to. Then I completely lost track of time." 

"I told you, it's fine. You must have been on a roll and I know what you're like when you get into the zone." Grantaire kisses Enjolras' forehead. "Besides, you know I'll always wait up for as long as you need me to."

"I love you," Enjolras murmurs, smiling. "Let's go to bed."

"Yeah," Grantaire replies, and yawns loudly. "Let's do that."

They hold hands on the way to their bed and the thought makes Enjolras stop in his tracks. Grantaire makes a questioning sound, turning to him. 

"Grantaire," Enjolras says quietly. "Has it… ever occurred to you that we live together?"

Grantaire's eyes go wide. Enjolras laughs softly, only because he's relieved that he isn't the only one surprised by it. 

"You're right. I mean, I split the rent with Feuilly and everything but I'm pretty sure I have more of my stuff here and…"

"And?" Enjolras asks, smiling.

"And here feels like home. You feel like home."

"Well maybe…" Enjolras says, his heart pounding. "Maybe you should move in with me."

"You're asking me to move in with you?" Grantaire asks, his voice hushed and full of awe. "At… almost two in the morning, when we're both kind of sleep-deprived?"

"I'll ask you again tomorrow after we've woken up," Enjolras tells him. "But I'll sleep much better if you give me an answer now."

" _Yes_ ," Grantaire replies. "Yes, Enjolras, of course I will."

"Good. Thank you. Good. We'll have a proper conversation about this tomorrow when neither of us are in risk of falling asleep halfway through, okay?"

"Sounds good," Grantaire agrees with a smile, climbing into bed and watching Enjolras change into his pyjamas before joining him.

Enjolras expects to lie awake just thinking about Grantaire moving in with him, but they're both exhausted. He falls asleep quickly, his arms wrapped around Grantaire.

They both sleep in the next morning because it's the weekend and neither of them have any plans. Enjolras wakes as Grantaire is beginning to stir and lies there, waiting until he hears Grantaire yawn and begin to sit up in bed.

"Good morning," Enjolras murmurs. "Move in with me?"

Grantaire laughs softly, rolling over onto his side and kissing the tip of Enjolras' nose. "Good morning to you too. My answer's still yes."

Enjolras smiles, taking one of Grantaire's hands into his own and squeezing. "I'm glad. My only real concern is leaving Feuilly to pay rent on his own once you move out."

Grantaire snorts. "Maybe me moving out will be the final push he needs to stop pretending he's not dating Bahorel and Jehan. He's at their place almost as often as I'm at yours anyway."

"Yes, we're helping Feuilly's relationship with Bahorel and Jehan. I can most certainly live with that." Enjolras smiles. "Well?"

"I'd ask when I can start moving my stuff in," Grantaire says, "except I guess I kind of already have. And I'm pretty sure your pyjama pants used to belong to me. So yeah, I think this should be pretty easy. I'll let Feuilly know soon, but for now…"

Enjolras hums in approval as Grantaire rolls on top of him and kisses him hard. Everything else can wait a while.


End file.
